Internal combustion engines generally combust a mixture of fuel (e.g., gasoline, diesel, natural gas, etc.) and air. Prior to entering the engine, the air is typically passed through an air filtration system. A mass air flow (MAF) sensor is placed downstream of the air filter (i.e., on the clean side of the air filter media) and provides feedback to an engine control module (ECM). However, the quality of air flow exiting the filter element may be inconsistent resulting in high variation of the signal response of MAF sensor. The inconsistencies in the air flow may be the result of random stream-wise orientations of filter media pleats that result in air flow pointing directly at a MAF sensor window or results in air flow pointing away from a MAF sensor window. The inconsistencies in air flow may be the result of variation of embossment positions on the filter media pleats too. Embossments on media pleats act as spacers between the individual media pleats. Embossments also block air flow coming out from between pleats. Thus, the presence of embossments creates a flow-around-bluff-body situation, where flow structures, such as vortices, eddies, bubbles etc. can be resulted and thus affect MAF sensor signal quality. Moreover, embossments aren't precisely and repetitively positioned on media pleats relative to filter frame (i.e., some of the embossments may be closer to one edge of frame and while some embossments may be further away from other edges of the frame). The variations in embossments consequently introduce variation of flow pattern downstream of the filter media where the MAF sensor is located. The inconsistencies in air flow may also arise from other factors, such as variations of pleat shape or spacing and differing pleat counts. The present application addresses these inconsistencies and therefore improves the signal quality of MAF sensor output.